


Growing Older in Minnesota

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cultural anthropology, sex and unlikely refractory times combine to offer the best kind of stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Older in Minnesota

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 10.

Jack slid his legs around Daniel and pulled all that delicious bare skin back to lie against his chest.

Daniel’s back was sweaty, and the clean, salt tang did things to Jack that shouldn’t be happening so soon after the last round of lovemaking. He was nearly 60 damn it. However, fucking Daniel, and being fucked by him, made him feel 30. If only his knees would get with the program.

Jack settled the pillows against his back and shifted himself into position until he was comfortable, manhandling his dick to lie soft and sated against the warmth of Daniel’s lower back. A warm breeze filtered in from the open cabin window and ruffled the pages of the book Daniel had picked up to read before Jack decided that sitting side by side on top of the rumpled sheets meant he was nowhere near close enough to Daniel.

Jack hadn’t said anything, just shifted his legs apart and held his left arm open in wordless invitation. Daniel reached across to stroke his shin and hauled himself sideways, bringing his copy of Mead’s Coming of Age in Samoa with him. Sex over for now, time to read. How very Daniel. Daniel was good at multi-tasking. He could read, avoid the wet spot and snuggle at the same time.  Actually, Daniel could read and do practically anything at the same time. That would include sex, if Jack let it. Which he did, once. Who knew Jack could get off so hard on Persian love poetry.

Jack breathed out a contented sigh. It was only day two of a hard-earned four-day break.  Hours of fishing and hiking and fucking, and hopefully more fucking, lay ahead. He had his arms and legs around the man he loved, the sun was shining and he was as close to happy as he could allow himself to be, given that the pagers on the bedside table could call him back to Washington  and Daniel back to the SGC at any moment.

This time was precious and necessary and Jack wanted to savor every second.

He nuzzled Daniel’s sweat-dampened hair and breathed him in. It was heavenly. He wanted to roll around in essence of Daniel and lock the scent into his pores. He missed the smell of him when they were apart more than almost anything else.

Jack rested one hand on Daniel’s thigh while his other stroked small, gentle circles on Daniel’s chest. He loved the feel of the smooth pecs beneath his fingers. He was quietly happy to let Daniel read his book, to let the ever-present arousal bank and then spark into life when their bodies craved each other again.

“What’s the book about?” Jack asked, not terribly interested but wanting to hear Daniel’s voice. He mouthed Daniel’s hair as he nuzzled. He loved feeling this close, this relaxed.

“Um, nature versus nurture, I guess.” Daniel turned a page, letting his right hand fall to rest on his own stomach.  He rubbed absently at the place where Jack’s come had spilled earlier as Jack had ridden Daniel’s cock hard. So hard.

“Well, it’s in my nature to nurture you,” Jack said, kissing hair again. It was becoming an obsession.

Daniel laughed, the sound reverberating through his body. Jack felt it through his fingertips. The feel, as much as the sound of Daniel’s happiness, did joyous things to Jack’s heart. Right now, the danger posed by the Ori and the soul-numbing demands of D.C. seemed a world way. There was just the heat of Daniel’s body, the rich timbre of his laughter and the sweet clarity of a Minnesota day. It was an embarrassment of riches.

“You’re a natural nurturer, Jack. When you’re not being a sarcastic jerk. These two highly disparate character facets shouldn’t go together at all but somehow, with you, they do.” Daniel turned his head slightly, pushing into Jack a little, letting Jack kiss his temple.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Says you.”

They settled into a comfortable silence as Jack kept up his stroking and Daniel turned the pages. The warmth of their bodies and the pleasant post-sex lassitude lulled Jack into a lazy drowse. He could lie here forever, never having to address the thorny question of retirement and tentative plans for Daniel to relocate. Those discussions were difficult. This was easy and familiar and the reason why all those tough choices and decisions would one day be worth it.

Jack yawned and stretched, enjoying the squeeze of Daniel’s hand on his leg as he settled back again, his lax cock pleasantly rubbing against Daniel’s back.

“You in me. Next time,” Daniel said, still reading, making it sound like an after-thought, a throw-away line.

“Don’t hold your breath. I’m beat. My dick has sadly caught on to the fact that it’s as old as my knees,” Jack said, closing his eyes and running both hands up Daniel’s arms to squeeze gently at the nape of his neck. Daniel always loved that and he responded by leaning back into Jack’s touch.

Jack continued the neck rub, his questing fingers getting rid of the last vestiges of Vala-related, work-related tension.

“Feels good,” Daniel said, sighing out the words. Still reading.

“Yes it does.” Jack had to agree. He got as much from offering the massage as Daniel did from receiving it. Any time he had his hands on Daniel was a good time.

Jack heard rather than saw Daniel lay down the book on the bed, then felt Daniel’s body relax further as he let his head fall forward. Voice dreamy, Daniel said, “I used to fantasize about you putting your hands on me.”

Jack swallowed. Fuck recovery times. He wanted to get hard again right now. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You probably didn’t notice what your touch did to me. There were times I ... lived for it. Pats on the shoulder. Casual touches on the arm. Odd, really. I’m not the touchy-feely type.”

Jack thought about that for a moment. “I noticed. Tried not to notice because I liked it too much.”

Daniel sighed under Jack’s ministrations. “Nearly killed me when you stopped touching me.” The words weren’t spoken in self-pity, more as a simple statement of fact. Nevertheless, they were hard to hear and Jack faltered in his stroking. That time was hard enough to think about. Almost impossible for him to talk about. Daniel too. They never really had.

“Yes. Well. I’d love to be able to tell you it was altruistic on my part.  That I was protecting you from yourself as much as from me. Truth was it was pure self-preservation. I couldn’t have all of you so I had to have none of you. There’s never been any half-measures with you where I’m concerned.”

Daniel let out a long, low “Mmmmm” as Jack eased a particularly knotty spot at the junction of neck and shoulder, then raised his head and leaned back fully against Jack. The sound of relief was gratifying, but it was also Daniel’s way of heading off That Talk. And that was okay.  They had time for talk and that was all that mattered. Merlin, Adria and a very-Daniel plan to beat the Ori had no place in this bed.

Feeling close, emotionally as well as physically, opened Jack up like nothing else. He felt more himself at this minute, with this man, than he ever had. Here, he was free to feel and say anything. Here was safety and comfort. He closed his arms tightly around Daniel and just held on.

They lay together in silence for a while, Jack replaying their conversation in his head, allowing his thoughts to drift a little as the weight and warmth of Daniel in his arms filled him with a cherished peace.

“Fantasized, huh?” Jack whispered, because he was curious and because that banked arousal was threatening to ignite again, whether Jack was beat or not.

“Yes,” Daniel replied quietly.

“What did I do? When I put my hands on you.”

He heard Daniel swallow hard. “At first, you just held me, and you might find this hard to believe but I got off pretty hard on that.”

Jack believed it. Jack’s need to hold Daniel was only matched by Daniel’s need to be held.  Jack had never dug too deeply into the psychology of that. He was content to accept the need for what it was.

“Then it graduated to you going down on me. Running your hands down my body before you knelt and cupped my ass in your hands.” Daniel’s breath stuttered a little and there was a shift in his body tension as he stretched, settling back further until they were practically plastered together. “The feel of your hands ... the touch so sure and gentle. Hands that held guns and killed but meant safety and ... love ... to me. You took my cock in your mouth and I was so fucking hard, Jack, so hard ...”

Jack became aware of a subtle rhythmic movement as Daniel’s ass lifted off the bed and then lowered, slowly, incrementally. It was hardly noticeable, unless you happened to be stretched the length of his beautiful, strong body. Jack nuzzled the side of Daniel’s head and saw the gentle, lazy up-and-down of Daniel’s arm as he stroked his own cock. _Christ._

“And then you sucked me, slowly, so slowly.” Daniel gasped and bit back a groan. Jack felt his own cock twitch and start to fill. _God._ He reached down and lifted his dick, watching as it responded to the need and desire in Daniel’s words. He mentally re-wrote his refractory time history.

Daniel was fucking his own hand because of what he dreamed of Jack doing to him. _Holy fucking god ..._

“You were good, too. So good ... unh ...sucking me while your hand played with my balls ... ahhh, ah ... fingernails scratching a little, teasing,  just right ... just there.”

Daniel’s butt was lifting higher off the bed, his hand working his cock steadily. “You knew. Somehow. Knew exactly what I wanted .... ahhh ... how I liked to be touched. You knew.”

“I knew, baby. I’ve always known,” Jack said, resisting the urge to touch himself because he wanted this to be about Daniel. All about Daniel. It always was.

Jack heard the slick sound as Daniel rubbed his cock. He must be leaking. He was hard and leaking  pre-come and fucking his hand because of Jack.

“And then you pulled off, when I was close, and you flipped me down onto the bed, and god I wanted that. Wanted to be taken by you so badly.  It was your bed at your house and I could smell you on the sheets and I almost came from that, and then you took me ... oh, Jack, you took me so fucking hard right there .... unnh ... pulled me up .... guh, ung ... onto my knees, pulled me back onto your cock, god I loved your cock, ahhh, ahhh, and you held me to you and pounded my ass , unnh, yeah, yeah ...”

Jack couldn’t help himself. Daniel rarely talked like this. Rarely let go enough to let the words spill. It was the biggest fucking turn-on. He took hold of his own cock and stroked himself hard, let his knuckles rub against Daniel’s back. Let him feel what Daniel masturbating was doing to him.

“Yeah. Wanna do that, Daniel. Gonna do that.”

Daniel made an inarticulate sound, a cross between a plea for something and irritation. His “I’m nearly there and don’t want to be yet” sound. He turned his head, nuzzled it against Jack’s, seeking closeness. He loved to touch. Yeah. -- touchy-feely, but only with Jack.

“You’re touching yourself,” Daniel gasped. “God, yes, do that, do that.”

Jack kissed the side of Daniel’s head, breathed out his desire into his hair. “Doing it, Daniel. You’re making me do it. Love to feel you, watch you.”

“Watch me, Jack.” There was a sudden urgency to his words. Not a plea, a demand. “Watch me come.”

Jack gripped his own cock tightly. Squeezed off the need for orgasm and breathed out hard.

“Watch me, god, Jack watch me ... for you, I’m, ahh, coming ... for you. Love you, love so fuh  ...”

 Daniel panted and strained to kiss Jack as he came, striping his own stomach with white, his ragged breathing punctuated by a string of “huh-huh-huhs”. He kept working his cock, drawing out every second of his orgasm, lost in the moment and seemingly wanting it to last forever.

Jack held him fast with his right arm across his chest and ran his other hand up into his hair, stroking, resisting the need to claw through the soft strands. He planted kiss after kiss on the side of his face, sloppy and messy but needing the closeness. 

Jesus, Daniel had come fast. Daniel liked to masturbate. He liked Jack to watch him masturbate, but he didn’t often come that quickly.

Dimly, Jack realized that he didn’t need to come. In his head, he already had.

Daniel teased out the last drops as his orgasm quieted, then covered his still half-hard cock with his hand. Jack reached around and put his hand over Daniel’s and gentled his hold across Daniel’s chest.

“Fuck, Jack,” Daniel breathed, licking his lips.

“Be happy to oblige, Daniel. But I think I’m not the only who’s beat.”

They lay together, letting the warm breeze play across their heated bodies.

Jack planned that afternoon’s hike in his head as he listened to Daniel’s breathing deepen into sleep. They’d walk to Morrison’s lake, sit in the shade, drink beer and eat sandwiches, and he’d make sure Daniel rested some more.

A very Jack-ian, non-conventional version of nature and nurture, he thought. He smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
